A Different Place in Time
by BethyJ98
Summary: Dawn is a small town Librarian who overhears some mob business and is then rescued and sent to the future to live on the Enterprise-D by her best friend Amanda Rodgers and a man she knows as Special Agent "Q". Now she must learn to live in a new century.
1. Danger

Chapter One: Danger

Dawn was working at her local library shelving books. It was almost closing time and had been a slow night, the one night they were opened late usually was. There were only two men in the whole building and they were talking quietly at a small table in the far corner of the room. This was usually against the rules but since no one else was there Dawn had let it slip. There were usually two people on for the late night shift for safety reasons but since things were slow and Mrs. Smith couldn't see well after dark Dawn had let her go home early saying that she could handle things. Dawn shelved the last book and went around shutting down computer terminals and other equipment for the night. She also started putting the chairs up so the cleaning crew could vacuum in the morning. She worked her here way across the room leaving the corner where the men were talking for last. As she approached the last few tables one of the men got up and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" he asked, putting his hand in his pockets.

"I just came to tell you that it is closing time and I have to lock up now," Dawn responded.

"Just give us a few minutes and we'll be on our way," He commented. "I'll even get the rest of these chairs for you."

Having nothing else to do until the two men left Dawn went to the desk and started straightening it up and gathering her things to go home. A few minutes later the men passed by the desk on their way out the door. One of the men stopped and glared right at her.

"By the way, we don't appreciate anybody discussin' our stuff behind our backs if you catch my drift." He stated menacingly as he followed his friend out of the door.

As soon as the men left Dawn locked the door behind them and went back to gathering her things together. Just as she bent down to pick up her bag she heard a knock at the door and almost jumped out of her skin. Turning around she laughed as she saw her best friend and neighbor Amanda Rogers, who owned the pet store down the street.

"What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack," Dawn hollered as she let Amanda in the door.

"Mrs. Smith stopped by on her way home, she was nervous about you closing up by yourself and I told her I would walk home with you." Amanda responded.

"Well I am glad you stopped the last couple of guys that just left were a little creepy."

Dawn proceeded to tell her friend what she had over heard and everything else that had happened with the two strange gentlemen, finishing with their threat on the way out the door.

"You should go to the police" Amanda stated panicked "you could really be in danger."

"All they will do is tell me they can't do anything 'because it is my word against theirs, I don't even have names or anything."

By this point the two women had reached the building where they lived. They stopped talking as they passed the security guard in the lobby. Once in the elevator they continued their conversation.

"You could be right but be careful and I am walking you home every night for a while Mrs. Smith or no Mrs. Smith." Amanda responded.

A couple of days later the two girls were having a girls night in and just hanging out cooking dinner and watching movies. In between movies Amanda got up to make some more popcorn and Dawn began to set up the next movie. As she put in the DVD she noticed the time on the clock.

"Hey Amanda, do you mind if I catch the news real quick before the next movie." Dawn hollered from the den to the kitchen.

"Sure not a problem," was the response "that will give me a chance to do these dishes."

Dawn changed the channel to the local news station. On the screen was the picture of a middle-aged man in a suit. The image then shifted to a video clip of police and rescue workers pulling a body out of the water.

"Oh my Gosh, Amanda get in here" Dawn called

"What is it", the other girl asked, as she rushed in from the other room.

" On the news they just found a body at the same place those guys at the library said the were going to go and "take care of business"," Dawn exclaimed making the gesture for quotation marks with her hands as she said the last part. "I should go to the police and tell them what I know."

"You don't have any names or anything," Amanda pointed out. "You yourself said they were probably trying to scare you. This could just be some weird coincidence."

"I could look at mug shots or talk to a sketch artist maybe or even participate in a line-up," Dawn argued, "then at least I will know I did something."

"Okay first of all no more crime shows for you," Amanda stated getting serious. "Second thing are you forgetting something. Hello, threats made at you if you talk, ring any bells."

"But if I don't go they might never get the right guys." Dawn continued stubbornly.

"Fine I will go with you but only because I know that once you have an idea in your head there is no changing your mind," Amanda stated defeated.

The two girls finished there evening and went their prospective ways promising to meet in the lobby the next day to go to the police station.

The next day Dawn and Amanda walked into the police station and asked the receptionist whom they should talk to about the murder they had seen on the news. The receptionist called Detective Sargent out to meet them. After leading the girls to a conference room and hearing their story the Detective had Dawn write out a statement. Then he gave the girls his card telling them to call him if anything else came to mind or if they saw the men again.

A couple of days later Dawn received a suspicious package in the mail. Not noticing a return address she quickly called first Amanda and then Detective Sargent. Detective Sargent arrived not long after Amanda and brought with him Officer Boom from the bomb squad just in case. They brought the package to a safe location where Officer Boom looked it over and then went about opening the package. He brought the opened package to the detective who then showed it to the girls. The box was lined with newspaper and contained a dead rat with a typed note pinned to it. The note said: Maybe next time you will listen to what we have to say. The note was unsigned.

Dawn and Amanda looked at each other and then at the two police officers there expressions clearly read, "Okay what are you going to do now".

The two girls were placed in protective custody until the trial and then due to the nature of the criminals it was suggested that the department help the girls start over in a new location. In other terms they were given new lives curtosy of the witness protection program. Amanda was able to find homes for the animals in her shop surprisingly fast and she and Dawn were introduced to an agent who would be helping them set up their new Identities. Due to the nature of his work he requested that they only refer to him as Agent "Q". Agent "Q" assured the girls that he would be taking them someplace where no one would think to look for them. He said this mainly for Dawn's sake winking at Amanda as he spoke.


	2. Safety

Chapter Two: Safety?

The bridge of the USS Enterprise was relatively calm and quiet. They were traveling through known space and currently between missions, when all of the sudden a small spaceship appeared out of nowhere and hailed them.

"Open a channel," Captain Jean Luc Picard stated.

Amanda and "Q" appeared on the view screen. Lt. Commander Worf, the ships security chief, tensed up ready for action.

"What can we do for you today," asked the captain, he was a little nervous as the last time he had encountered "Q" he had spent several days jumping back and forth through time, and the crew as well as himself had been convinced he was loosing his mind.

It was Amanda who spoke up, "Ah Captain we need your help with a special project."

"What kind of project," the captain inquired, still not quite sure what he thought of the situation.

"I have been working on Earth in the early 21st Century, and I met someone who needs your help. She is not safe in her own time and to send her to the past could disrupt the space time continuum. So "Q" and I decided the best place for her was in the future. However, we needed a place where she can easily adapt to and learn about her new time," Amanda started.

"We think that the skills of Mr. Data and Counselor Troi would be helpful in this case. Especially after how well your crew has handled things like this in the past."

"What about this girl's life in the past, wont she be missed?" Counselor Troi questioned.

"We worked with the government from her century to stage an accident where she was apparently killed." Amanda stated "Now she can start completely over."

"Where is this girl now," Commander Riker asked, speaking for the first time.

"She is in the rear compartment of our ship," Amanda answered " we have her in a suspended state feeling that she would transition better awakening in her new environment," Q added.

"Counselor Troi will come with me to brief Dr. Crusher, we can meet our new guest in Sickbay," Captain Picard stated.

"Thank you for helping Captain I will bring her to Sickbay personally," Amanda responded, "I will see you in a few minutes."

"I must leave you now Mon Capitan" Q said "Until next time".

With that Q vanished in a flash of light taking the ship along with him. The Captain and Counselor Troi headed towards the turbolift to sickbay where Amanda was filling Dr. Crusher in about the new arrival.

"She should awaken on her own in a few hours," Amanda informed them, "I will talk to her when she wakes up and explain who I really am and what is going on then the rest is up to you."

"Explain who you _really_ are?" Dr. Crusher asked in a questioning tone.

"Q and I had to establish identities in her time," Amanda answered "She knows me as a pet store owner who lives in her building and works near the Library," "Q was the agent in-charge of her case with an organization in her time called The Witness Protection Program."

The Captain, Counselor Troi, and Dr. Crusher just nodded in slight understanding.

"I am heading back to the bridge" Captain Picard stated "Please let me know when our guest awakens"

"Her name is Dawn" Amanda informed them before settling into a chair near the bed. Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher went to ten forward to get some lunch, leaving directions to contact them as well if she awoke, things in Sickbay were under control.


	3. Awakening

A/N: Oops I just realized I forgot my disclaimer on my previous chapters. I don't own the characters of ST:TNG I am just borrowing them so these stories don't keep spinning around inside my head and so you can enjoy them as well.

Chapter 3: The Awakening

_What the heck… strange blue lights… everything is foggy, where am I. This blanket feels weird and why do I feel so cold. Things are starting to get clearer. Let's try opening my eyes… whoa what a headache, let's wait before trying that again. I don't like this…want to go back. I am still so tired…back…to…sleep…._

"She started to come around Doctor but then went back to sleep," Amanda reported.

All of the sudden the figure on the bed started to moan and show additional signs of regaining consciousness.

"Did anyone get the plate number on that truck," Dawn moaned finally opening her eyes.

"What is she talking about," Dr. Crusher asked.

"A plate number is how people I her century tracked their ground vehicles," Amanda responded. "She is probably still a little disoriented and my suffer some after effects from the drug we gave her to knock her out. It was a sleeping aide from her time and we were unsure on the dosage."

"Amanda, is that you? Where am I and who are you talking to?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Yeah Dawn, it's me. You are in a kind of hospital; remember we were given that drug when they staged the accident. They wanted to give us a chance to start over," was Amanda's response.

"Oh yeah, so were did we end up some secret government base or something this is bizarre," Dawn stated.

Amanda took a deep breath and responded, "Ah…Dawn there are a few things we need to talk about. First I want to introduce you too Dr. Beverly Crusher and Counselor Deanna Troi."

Dr. Crusher had summoned Counselor Troi when Dawn first showed signs of waking up, and had just arrived.

"Nice to meet you", Dawn said politely. "Okay Amanda enough stalling, spill it, what the heck is going on."


	4. The Reveal

Chapter 4: The Reveal

*Flashback*

"Amanda, Deanna and I are going to grab some lunch at Ten Forward can we bring you anything." Dr. Crusher asked.

"No thanks, Beverly I'm fine." Amanda answered, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute though."

"Sure thing, Deanna can I meet you their in a bit." Beverly responded, "Amanda lets step in to my office."

"I have a question and I know you said I could always ask you for your help if I needed it." Amanda stammered

"Take a deep breath, you know you can come to me anytime," Beverly responded putting on her mother hat.

Amanda took a breath and continued with a pleading look, "I know I have to tell Dawn what is going on when she wakes up, but how do you tell your best friend that you are a God like entity and she is now living 300 years in the future on a ship traveling the galaxy."

Dr. Crusher took a deep breath of her own and folded her hands neatly on her desk as she carefully chose her next words.

"Considering that I have never been in your shoes, I can only offer one small piece of advice. There is a phrase my grandmother always used; I believe it is from the old earth Bible. That phrase is 'The truth shall set you free', just tell her the truth and explain it to her the best you can. Remember Deanna and I will be with you as well."

"Thanks Doctor. You better go meet Deanna now." Amanda responded

"Call us if she starts to wake up ." Beverly reminded giving her a quick hug before heading out the door.

"I will," Amanda hollered back.

*End Flashback*

"Yo, Earth to Amanda, you didn't answer my question and I know that look. Come on we are always straight with each other." Dawn stated trying to sit up on the bed.

"The truth shall make you free", Amanda muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Dawn asked with a questioned look on her face.

Amanda took a deep breath, "Okay, you know those science fiction shows we like to watch, and we tease each other about how they could come true and what we would do."

"Yea, of course, I tease you because you always sound like you have been there.

"Well, I kind of have been to the future, and that is where we are now. We are 300 years into the future from your time on a starship called the Enterprise. Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi are the ship's chief medical officer and psychologist respectively; we are traveling about 7 light years from Earth." Amanda slowly explained.

"Whoa, this is no time for jokes Amanda; I still have a whopper of a headache." Dawn responded, checking her friend's face for any sign that this was a joke.

" I am serious Dawn, come with me I want to show you something." Amanda said while guiding her friend over to a near by window.

Dawn looked out the window and all she saw in any direction was stars, and none of them looked familiar.

"One other thing Dawn," Amanda continued."

"Should I sit down for this," Dawn interrupted.

"You might want to," Amanda commented, leading Dawn back over to the bed.

After Dawn was back sitting down Amanda continued, "Do you remember Agent "Q".

"Yes, He was the agent in charge of our case," Dawn answered, "What about him."

"Well," Amanda started taking a deep breath, "He and I aren't human, we belong to a group of beings known as the "Q" continuum and we are responsible for keeping balance in the universe. We were sent to the past to protect you and bring you here to the future where you belong."

"Whoa," Dawn responded, leaning back against the pillow. "this is a lot to absorb. Are you sure you are not pulling my leg."

"Let me show you" Amanda responded as she flashed from one side of sickbay to the other and then back again. Next she pinched Dawn on the arm. "Just so you know you aren't dreaming." She explained.

"It is a good thing I am already lying down or I might fall over Dawn said nervously and then getting serious, "Could I have some time to myself I want to let things sink in and process for a bit."


	5. Meeting the Captain

Chapter 5: Meeting the Captain

The next day Dawn was assigned quarters on board the ship. After seeing that the few belongings she had been allowed to bring with her had been put away, and changing into her favorite jeans and sweater she joined Amanda on a tour of the ship set to end up on the bridge and a meeting with Captain Picard.

During the tour they saw Engineering, crew's quarters, ten forward, and a brief stop in Sickbay to make sure the drug was completely out of her system. The last stop before heading to the bridge was the holodeck and ships gymnasium. On the bridge is where Dawn would meet Captain Picard for the first time.

As they walked off the turbolift and onto the bridge Dawn had to keep from just standing there open-mouthed in awe. She gazed around for a moment before Amanda introduced her to everyone. After looking to Commander Riker for permission the two girls headed towards the Captain's ready room.

After ringing the door buzzer they entered the room. Once the introductions were over the three talked about how the girls had met and what Dawn's life had been like leading up to her arrival on the Enterprise. They also discussed that Dawn might be interested in helping various departments with research and data-entry. This way she could learn more about life in this time as well as feeling like she was contributing to the daily work on board ship.

"I will have Lt. Commander Data take you to one of our LCARS labs and get you started learning the computer after his shift, and remind me to introduce you to Mr. Whalen he is our ships historian and might be able to help you learn about what has happened since you left your time." the captain stated.

"Thank you Captain, If I am going to be staying on board I would feel much better if I was doing something to keep my self useful and to stay busy."

Amanda all of the sudden got this look like she was listening to something , "Oh Shit, sorry Captain, Sometimes I wonder what I did in my last life to get stuck with this guy," "See you later," and with that last comment she disappeared in a flash of light blue light.

Dawn and the Captain looked at each other, and then Dawn broke the silence, "Was she talking about that "Q" character."

"I think that would be a safe bet, "was the Captain's response. "As long as he doesn't involve us this time all I can do is wish her luck and let her deal with him." "Would you like some tea and I will share a few stories about this "Q" character as you call him."

Dawn poured the tea and she and the Captain spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the many adventures of the Enterprise crew, many of them involving their friend "Q".


	6. Beginning Anew

Chapter 6: Beginning Anew

Dawn adjusted to life on board ship relatively quickly. She enjoyed her work in the LCARS lab, and had done a lot of reading about what had been going on for the past 300 years. This of course had occurred between research jobs. Once the crew had heard of Dawn's offer to help they were eager to keep her occupied.

One evening a few weeks after her departure Amanda appeared in Dawn's quarters.

"So how are things going?" She asked.

"Pretty well," Dawn responded, "The crew is great, and I think Dr. Crusher has kind of adopted me. She is starting to remind me of my mother."

Amanda laughed, "Don't worry about that. Dr. Crusher's son is a little older then us and just headed out on his own; she can't help but be a mother to somebody."

"I don't mind" Dawn stated, "It has been a while since my mother was around and it is kind of nice having someone worry about you." "So" Dawn said changing the subject. "What happened with that guy 'Q', you left all of the sudden and from what Captain Picard was saying he can be quite the troublemaker."

"Oh," Amanda began, "While we were in your time he heard this song about sending some government official to the moon, he thought it sounded like a fun idea."

"Oh no, he didn't," Dawn interrupted.

"Oh, he did" Amanda sighed. "As I said before, sometimes I wonder which celestial being I offended in my last life to end up with this job. The scary thing is originally he was supposed to be guiding me and instead I am cleaning up after him."

"Where is he now?" Dawn asked

"He is babysitting a supernova to make sure it doesn't affect any near by solar systems." Amanda responded. "Even he can't get into trouble with this one"

"Are you sure, he seems like quite the troublemaker."

"He'll behave or he gets to spend some time cataloging and counting the types of single celled organisms on a new planet out in the middle of no where all by him-self."

"That's harsh," Dawn responded, remembering her last inventory at the library.

"That is about what it takes to keep this guy out of trouble, he has a habit of causing the most trouble when he is bored, so my new plan is to keep him busy so I can get a break from time to time." Amanda joked. "Anyway I have to really watch him for awhile then we have to go on another mission where I might be out of touch for a while. Will you be okay with that."

"Yeah, things here are keeping me busy and the people are great. But come and visit when you get done I want to hear more about some of your adventures." Dawn responded.

"No problem, I will do the best I can, See ya around" Amanda commented as she once again flashed off in a bright blue light.


	7. Nightmares

Authors Note: Sorry it has been so long since I posted on this story. I hit the point where my one story had started out as two and have had trouble filling in the gap. I have most of the story mapped out and hope to start posting more often again. Life got in the way as I moved and started a new job so have not had a lot of time for writing.

Chapter 7: Nightmares

While things continued to go well for Dawn as she started to get more and more used to her new life. About three weeks after Amanda's last visit, Dawn woke up screaming from a nightmare. In the dream she was back at the scene of the accident that was staged so she could get away but this time she was in the car as it was burning and she could not get out. Unable to get back to sleep Dawn decided she didn't want to be alone in her quarters. After quickly getting dressed she took some research and headed down to Ten Forward. Maybe after some work and a cup of tea she would be able to go back to sleep. Plus, Guinan might be around and she was always good at listening when you needed to figure things out.

After grabbing her work bag Dawn headed the ship's lounge. It was the middle of the night so very few people she knew were out and about. Entering Ten Forward she headed towards a table near the back of the room by the viewports. Guinan as usual seemed to know just what she needed and put down a cup of her favorite blend of tea and walked away.

Dawn proceeded to put her hair up into a messy bun held in place by a pair of hair sticks she kept in her bag then went strait to work. After working awhile she noticed that the stylus she was using to take notes was working strangely. Around the same time Guinan stopped by with another cup of tea. Being an observant person she noticed the solution to the problem Dawn was having with the stylus. Guinan proceeded to pull the sticks from her hair and show them to her. One was the hair stick and the other was a stylus for a PADD. Dawn then looked down at the item in her hand and realized she had been trying to take notes with one of her hair sticks. Both started laughing as Dawn put her hair back up this time with the hair sticks while Guinan sat down across from her. Then she gave Dawn the look…the one that makes you wonder if she can read her mind.

"Now that we have solved your little technical problem care to tell me why you here working when you are supposed to be asleep." Guinan stated.

Dawn looked hesitantly at Guinan then took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep and didn't want to be alone in my quarters, so I decided to come and get some work done"

"How long have you been having these nightmares"

"Off and on for the past week, ever since Amanda's last visit when she told me she wouldn't be around for a while as she has to go on a special assignment."

"Have you ever thought there might be a reason you have been having these dreams beyond the obvious connection to your past."

"I suppose that could be the case."

"Have you talked to anyone else about them?"

"Well most of the time I work by myself unless Data is helping me but I can't really talk to him about this kind of thing."

"I thought you had gotten pretty close with Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi"

"Yeah but they are so busy and I don't want to be a bother." Dawn responded.

Guinan gave her another one of her infamous looks…this one said do you actually hear yourself when you say things like that.

Dawn, Sighed, "I am having lunch with them tomorrow, I could bring it up then."

Guinan smiled and walked away as Dawn began to pack up her things and head back to her quarters to try and get some sleep. As she left she thought to herself that it did help to talk to someone about her nightmares, she would definitely have to bring it up at lunch tomorrow.


	8. Seeking Help

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last post. Here is a longer Chapter to make up for it Chapter 9 is in the works and other chapters should come more smoothly as I am now done filling in gaps. There are probably going to be 12 Chapters total in the whole story. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Chapter 8: Seeking Help

Dawn's alarm went off what seemed like only a few minutes after she had fallen asleep. Getting up she quickly made her bed and put on jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. The shirt had fun graphics on it with guitars, piano keys and music notes all over it that looked like they had been stenciled on. Tying on her tennis shoes and grabbing her work bag and a granola bar a fruit smoothie from the replicator headed to what she now referred to as her office.

Arriving at the LCARS lab Dawn took a quick look around. It is funny she had personalized this space more so then even her quarters. The desk had a computer panel with a touch screen and a monitor that came up out of the top, as well as the touch screen panels built into the wall. Her chair had wheels and she often moved from panel to panel all over the place. Everything she needed was close at hand with hanging wall mounted baskets for PADDS, files and other things, and a cup on her desk for styluses and other smaller items.

The first thing Dawn did upon entering the office was to set her an alarm to remind her of her lunch appointment as once she got working she might forget. Big projects tended to get her distracted. Next she checked her messages for any new requests and put on some music. She had been using headphones for her music but had missed calls at the door and other things too often so now she let it play through the ships systems. Today was defiantly a classic rock kind of day she thought scanning her music playlist on the computer terminal. As the music of the band the Eagles moved through the room she got right down to work.

Right as she was finishing up some research for Commander Riker on a planetary system they would be passing through a message popped up on Dawn's terminal. Looking at the time Dawn stretched and thought to herself "Wow time flies when you are having fun." Next she saved what she had gathered to a PADD and got ready to head to Ten Forward for lunch. She would drop the PADD off with the commander on her way back to the lab after lunch.

Upon entering the lounge Dawn made a quick scan of the room before spotting Beverly and Deanna at a table near the back by the viewports. They spotted her as she crossed the room and waved. Dawn waved back and went to join them.

"Hey what have you been up to today, we haven't seen much of you around" Deanna commented.

"Commander Riker had me doing the research on the Humorous System; I actually just finished and was going to drop it off after lunch." Dawn responded.

"Oh is there anything interesting we will have to look out for," Beverly asked.

"Nope they seem to be a peaceful, happy bunch,"

They ate in quiet for a few moments and then while they were waiting for their dessert orders Beverly remembered something. "Speaking of you and your research work, what is this I hear about the late night work sessions you have been having lately?"

"Did Guinan talk to you, because I was going to mention it after we were done eating?" Dawn responded quickly.

"No actually Data remembered seeing you here and in the lab and came to me asking about human sleep patterns," Beverly responded back, "he wanted to know if he should make some adjustments to his dream program. What is going on?"

"I have just been having these reoccurring dreams lately. Sometimes they are nightmares other times they are more like memories. And afterwards I have trouble getting back to sleep because it seems like my brain is at warp speed so I use the time to get work done. That and sometimes I just don't want to be alone in my quarters, even in the middle of the night there are usually a few people here." Dawn responded taking a deep breath.

"How long has this been going on," Deanna asked sensing Dawn's anxiety.

"Off and on for the past couple of months, since Amanda's last visit" Dawn responded.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" Beverly asked concerned.

"You guys are so busy; I didn't want to be a bother." Dawn answered back; "I thought I was dealing with it okay, I mean they are just dreams."

"They may seem like just dreams." Deanna said rejoining the conversation, "however, nightmares in adults are not very common and usually a sign that you are actually not dealing with something and your subconscious is trying to tell you something. Why don't we set up an appointment to discuss the nature of your dreams, and if you have anymore, keeping a journal about your dreams will help you remember what they are about until we can meet and discuss what might be causing them?"

"Also Dawn the last thing we want you to feel is that you are a bother." Beverly added, "We are your friends and the closest thing you have to family in this time, we are here for you no matter what, Understand?"

"Yeah, thanks guys." Dawn said back giving the two older women each a hug. "Wow, is that the time I need to get that research back to Commander Riker and get back to work. I will talk to you ladies soon?"

"Have a great afternoon and remember you can talk to us about anything," Beverly responded as the three women left there seats and headed back to there prospective duty stations.

Later that afternoon as the duty shifts were wrapping up Dawn was cleaning up the office putting things in order for the next day when the door buzzer went off.

"Come in it's open," Dawn called as she crawled out from under her desk where a few wayward PADD s had fallen during the day. Beverly walked through the door and fought a laugh as she saw Dawn with her hair sticking up out of its messy bun because it got caught under the desk.

"Hey Beverly what can I do for you?" Dawn asked fixing her hair.

"I was thinking about what you said at lunch about how you go to ten forward after one of your dreams so you don't have to be alone." Beverly began, "and you know I have the extra room in my quarter and with Wesley (my son) off on his own it is just sitting there empty, I thought you could come and stay with me for a while. Then I would be there to talk to if you need someone and you wouldn't have to worry about being alone."

"Are you sure I wouldn't…" Dawn began.

"Before you even say it," Beverly interrupted "I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to come and stay."

"If you are sure then I would love to that would be great."

"Good we will get you settled later after duty shifts are over, we could meet for dinner."

"Okay I will see you then." Dawn responded and Beverly left the lab and Dawn got back to work before heading to her quarters to see what she would need to pack up for her stay with Dr. Crusher.


	9. New Living Arrangements

Author's Note: Sorry been so long since my last post life likes to get in the way like that. This chapter was going to be at the end of chapter 8 but instead I decided to make it a separate chapter so that I could post a bit more frequently. This is mainly a filler chapter to transition between chapters 8 and 10. Keep reading and please review.

Chapter 9: New Living Arrangements

Dawn and Beverly ended up being able to move Dawn's things in the following weekend. The two women spent the weekend getting used to sharing space and getting to know each other, they also went over some standard ground rules like leaving notes if going to be out late picking up dishes and such. Within a couple of days they had settled into a steady routine. They also agreed to have dinner or lunch together at least once a week just to catch up on each others lives.

For the first couple nights things seemed to be okay in fact Dawn didn't have a single nightmare for the first week or so. Then one night Beverly was up late finishing reading some reports before going to bed when she heard screaming coming from the other room. Dawn was having another nightmare but this time she hadn't woken herself up. Beverly ran to across the space and entered the younger woman's room and tried to wake her up. Dawn fought her in her sleep until the Doctor's calming voice broke through and she was able to wake. Then Beverly held her while she calmed down enough to talk about the dream, and stayed with her until she drifted back to sleep. These dreams were the worst. They always involved being trapped somewhere and not being able to get out in an emergency and in every case there was no one around and she didn't wake up until it was almost too late. This was part of the reason she never locked the lab door or even her bedroom door when she was there. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to get out if she needed to.

This happened off and on for several weeks, usually no more then once an evening. Sometimes Dawn would scream and yell until someone woke her, or startle awake in a sudden moment. During these times if her screams did not awake Beverly she knew she could wake her up for a chat until she could go back to sleep. Dawn also began to see Counselor Troi on a weekly basis. They would talk about the dreams and what seemed to set them off. The counselor also suggested that Dawn document her dreams in a journal and then they could discuss the nature of the dreams to determine what might be causing them. Dawn generally didn't bother waking up the Doctor for the puzzling dreams that just confused her but not scare her and after writing down what the dream was about would go back to sleep and the two could discuss them the next day.

As time moved on Dawn would handle the dreams a little better and they came less frequently but it was comforting to Dawn that she knew she had Beverly asleep in the next room, on those rare occasions the dreams would be so real she didn't know where the dream ended and reality began, she was not alone


End file.
